This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Investigate the possibility of using the frequency of the speckle spectrum to assess the mechanical properties of collagen in the cornea and in the lens. Study the depth dependence of the speckle spectrum and study the possibility to image the mechanical properties of the whole eye